Rosario VampireAfther story
by EddRamm
Summary: Este es mi primer fic centrado despues del final de R V Cappu2 espero lo disfruten n.n


Este es mi primer fic centrado despues del final de R+V Cappu2 espero lo disfruten n.n

**Rosario Vampire"Afther story"**  
**Cap 01 Carta + vampire**

(Tsukune camino a la academia)

Ahh pasado un buen tiempo desde aquella pelea contra el padre de Moka y aun sigo recordando sus palabras... -Te confiare este rosario pero ni creas que por nada en el mundo te daré a mi hija- Y asta ahora me pregunto, ¿fue la mejor decisión haber sellado a la verdadera Moka? o solo fue un capricho de mi parte el haberlo echo por traer de vuelta a la Moka falsa... la Moka de quien me enamoré.  
-El viento soplaba fuertemente haciendo mover las tenebrosas ramas de los arboles, ese cielo de un color rojo tan profundo como el de la sangre, los murciélagos rondando por los alrededores-. -Este paisaje por mas tenebroso que parezca no me daba miedo simplemente me traia nostalgia, me hacia recordar ese día tan importante en mi vida. Así es, el día que conocí a Moka. A primera vista una chica hermosa, un largo cabello rosado, esos ojos verdes y esa picara expresión en su rostro.

**"**Tsukuneeeeee!"

"ohh valla hablando de ella aquí viene"

"Tsuku... Capu chuuuuuuu (mordida)"

** "**aaaaah! Moka! por que siempre tienes que chupar mi sangre sin pedirme permiso antes, enserio duele". Moka apenada volteo a verme a los ojos diciéndome:  
"Es que tu sangre olia demasiado bien y no pude resistirlo, porfavor no te molestes"-  
"Como podria enojarme contigo si es tu naturaleza como vampira."

En eso ella se acercó lentamente hacia mis labios y pensé "Finalmente mi primer beso con Moka"

( Dabadabada )  
**"**ohh Tsukune"  
**"**Moka-san"  
"Tsukune"  
**"**Moka-san"  
**"**Tsukune"  
Nuestros labios finalmente estaban a centimetros de experimentar por primera vez esa sensación cuando..  
**"**Hey tsukuneee Mokaaa"

"Al percatarnos de la presencia de Kurumu, Moka y yo nos dimos la espalda el uno al otro instantáneamente y completamente sonrojados"

**"**ehhh? que estaban intentando hacer ustedes dos? -Ahhh Moka intentó beber tu sangre nuevamente? deberías buscar a una chica menos problemática, como yo tal vez teheeh, recuerda que siempre sigo disponible para ti."

Moka se dio media vuelta hacia kurumu diciendo: -" Nosotros no hacíamos nada! y no dejare que le hagas nada a Tsukune"-. Entonces kurumo respondió a Moka-

"Pero soy una sucubo y el instinto de los hombres es admirar mi deslumbrante  
belleza, así que no me culpes si Tsukune me elije a mí."

Ambas se miraban fijamente a los ojos y pareciese como si una aura eléctrica emanase de las dos.

**"**Heey chicas porfavor no peleen, no debemos perder el tiempo en tonterías, llegaremos tarde a clases."

"-Tienes razón Tsukune perdón por la molestia, aunque sabes que kurono lo iso a proposito-."

**"** jajaja a propósito?-Que va, en fin ambas sabemos que yo soy la preferida."

Finalmente los tres proseguimos juntos nuestro camino a la Academia Yokai.  
Así es. "Yokai" como su nombre lo indica esta academia es única en su tipo ya que a ella solo pueden asistir demonios. Al parecer yo soy el único humano en el lugar, pero aun asi pude convivir con la mayoría aun siendo demonios.

Una vez en clase tomamos cada quien asiento en nuestros respectivos lugares prestando atencion a la clase de la maestra Nekonome-sensei.  
Nekonome-sensei dio un aviso: "Hola a todos como ya saben estamos a poco tiempo de la graduación y para entonces tendremos listo nuestro proyecto final el cual sera sacar las 10 mejores fotografias del paisaje humano y para aquel equipo que tenga la mejor fotografia se le otorgara un grandioso premio sorpresa, asi que quiero su mejor esfuerzo."

Moka rápidamente se levantó de su lugar diciendo:- "Yo are equipo con Tsukune."  
Pero del mismo modo Kurumu: "Claro que no Tsukune y yo lo haremos juntos.

"Chicas no de nuevo."

"Hey chicos Tranquilos el equipo puede tener un maximo de 5 integrantes."

**"**Perfecto! ya oyeron a la sensei chicas? podremos hacerlo juntos e incluso podemos pedirles unir a Yukari y a Mizore." Por cierto ahora que recuerdo no ehh visto a ninguna de las dos en todo este tiempo.

(Altavoz)  
**"**Solicitamos a los siguientes alumnos ahora mismo en la oficina del director: Tsukune Aono, Moka Akashiya y Kurumu Kurono."

Los tres nos preguntábamos por qué razón fuimos llamados a la oficina del director…  
Al entrar a su oficina pudimos apreciar tres asientos frente al escritorio del director como si ya estuviese preparado para recibirnos y cada quien se sentó frente a él, mientras seriamente nos dijo:

"Seguro se preguntan por qué los llame cierto? pues como lo habrán notado el día de hoy dos de sus compañeras de clase casualmente no han asistido a la academia y eso no es todo sino que recibimos una carta de amenaza junto con un par de objetos que ustedes podrán reconocer"

El director saco una caja que contenía, un sombrero de bruja y un par de lolipops azules"  
Kurumu rápidamente reconoció uno de los objetos  
"Ese sombrero es de Yukari!"  
Moka tambien se dio cuenta de algo  
"La única que tiene ese tipo de lolipops es Mizore!"  
Yo simplemente pedí al director saber que decía esa carta y me estremecí al saber que lo que el director me respondió.

**"**La carta pide la inmediata ejecución del joven Tsukune a cambio de la seguridad de las dos estudiantes…"  
Queeeee? Queeee? Queeee?

**"**Pero por qué yo? Que ise?"

"Joven Tsukune, como usted Recordara la mayoría ya se a dado cuenta de que usted no es demonio y por ente muchos de los integrantes del senado estudiantil no desean su existencia en esta academia aun después de nosotros haber pedido una excepción para que fuese el primer humano en entrar aquí."

Kurumu y Moka se levantaron frente al director diciéndome: "NO DEJAREMOS QUE ALGUIEN TE HAGA DAÑO TSUKUNE, NOSOTRAS TE PROTEJEREMOS."

El director con una gran calma se puso de pie: "Tranquilas yo no tengo planeado hacer caso a esta amenaza sin embargo…"


End file.
